<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新宿头牌牛郎君情人节桃色事件 by icywhales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633239">新宿头牌牛郎君情人节桃色事件</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales'>icywhales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hypnosis Microphone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>社畜因为恋人太招人喜欢吃飞醋啦，同时又对过于阴沉的自己感到不满，怀疑自己没有资格和他在一起。但是这种问题，只要真心相爱，在床上边干边聊天表露心意即可解决~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>観音坂独步 伊弉冉一二三</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新宿头牌牛郎君情人节桃色事件</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次壮起胆子写点色情的东西吧！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人在哭，有人在笑，有人在大声用好像在吵架的语气交谈，黄金色的酒液不慎就会被泼洒进卡座，而舞池中飞闪的绯色碧色的灯光笼罩着大厅，给来到这里的人们创造了迷蒙的保护色，无人认识彼此，所有人都可以在迷乱而快乐之中获得真实自我的短暂释放。<br/>
刹那间的极乐之地，这里是新宿歌舞伎町啊，墙壁上绘满了以金粉装饰的灿烂的浮世绘：内着振袖的女子却套着男人款式的肥大羽织，举杯的手指玲珑要眇，在她身旁，面貌清秀的男子抚琴而歌。<br/>
情人节的牛郎店，今夜是霓虹常亮的新宿的节日。得意的，失意的，都可以来此狂欢一夜。</p><p>“啪！”清脆的玻璃与地面的碰撞声，一只酒杯高速落地了。<br/>
这边卡座气氛不佳，好多人都站起来对峙了，饶是店里如此的喧闹快活，也有人张望了两下，但又赶紧回过头去，好奇也只敢偷偷看上几眼——喔，坐了一圈男人，虽说在牛郎店男客人也不稀奇，不过这么一群纹身雕臂的黑道男人还是不多见的。<br/>
「不要招惹啊」，大家都想。<br/>
「尤其是那个刚刚摔了杯子的红发青年，看上去阴郁又暴躁，说不定那身社畜衬衫下面隐藏的是满背的猛虎与鬼呢。」女孩子们窃窃私语地讨论着，语气里夹杂着调侃。<br/>
「长得很帅气啊」，又有人说。<br/>
「啊，那边那个牛郎，是一二三先生啊！」<br/>
「诶？！」<br/>
「没错，虽然那边灯光很暗，但是那么漂亮的金发，我不会认错的。」</p><p>“嘛，不要生气嘛，”说话的人剃着刺头，衬衫的衣扣解了一半，露出算得上精壮的肌肉。这家伙面色绯红，酒精的麻醉让他读不懂气氛了，对当前局面还有几分不以为意，“这不是很正常的环节嘛......”<br/>
“闭嘴！蠢货！这次都是你的错！”踯躅森卢笙闻言立即赏了他一个爆栗，“快给伊弉冉先生和这位先生道歉！”<br/>
说着他也对一二三和独步合掌道：“我这边也是抱歉了！”<br/>
“诶？~是我的错吗？那还真是抱歉啦——”老大的话还是要听的，他吃痛后赶紧道。<br/>
“大概是误会吧，没关系的......”一二三接过闻讯赶来的同事递上的毛巾，帮身边的独步擦拭溅到衣服上的酒液。<br/>
“真的抱歉——以后我会多多光顾您的生意的......”卢笙的刺头儿小弟还来劲儿了，说他会常来。<br/>
救命，一次就够了，一二三苦笑着心道。<br/>
他轻推了独步一下：“去我房间里等我。马上就好。”<br/>
结果推第一下独步没动，还是那副糟糕的状态，低垂着眼睛，刘海儿盖住了其中的情绪，推第二下他才依言退却了。<br/>
手里还提着礼品袋。<br/>
一二三完全注意到了，手指捏得那么紧，一会儿可得看看有没有勒出血印来。</p><p>果然，没有两分钟，一二三就敲门了：“独步君，请开门。”<br/>
门开了，他被里面的人一把扯了进去，力道里很是不开心的意味。<br/>
“独步，唔...嗯？唔......”一二三什么都来不及说，就被按在了门上，接着炽热的亲吻便迎了上来，先吻他的唇，纠缠不清。<br/>
最初的激烈简直是要吃了他，后来又不知怎么放缓了步调。<br/>
牙齿咬他的唇舌，舌头玩弄他的舌头，亲吻之中还有两道温热的触感分别抚上了他的后脑和腰侧，一二三顺应心里的感受舒爽地呻吟了出来：“啊...唔嗯...”这家伙的吻技有提高呢，比起几个月前刚在一起时。<br/>
这屋里隔音效果不怎么样呢。一二三还分出一丝心神考虑了一下这个问题，屋外的乐池也太吵了吧，让我好好享受他啊。<br/>
然后他又想，嘛，也好，一会儿多大的声音都不会被注意到的。</p><p>独步一吻他就是许久，从唇移到了眼睛，鼻梁，脸颊，脖颈，锁骨，然后沉迷般地停在了那里。<br/>
不仅吻他，还要轻轻地噬咬，一二三感觉自己像是被一只难过的小狼崽圈在怀里了，酥麻的感觉从对方的犬齿下不断扩散，他不由地将双手插入了独步的发间，唇齿间泄出的呻吟换成了细碎的喘息。<br/>
独步作为恋人也太细心了，一手始终为一二三垫着后脑，另一手却并不安分于他的腰肢了，顺着一二三脊背中间那道姣好的曲线摸了下去，探进了皮带下面，捏了一把那块触感嫩滑的肉，这手劲儿有些大了，一二三惊了一下，喘息也变调了。<br/>
可是刚刚还温柔不已的恋人不理会这声惊喘，揉了两把就抽出手指解开了一二三的皮带，直奔主题似的握住了小一二三。<br/>
“唔诶？！独步君？”一二三的胳膊环紧了独步的脖子，腰一下子软了。<br/>
今天的前戏是否太粗糙了？就那点亲吻吗？<br/>
两人都在加快喘息的速度，很快一二三的第一次就交代在独步手中了，他很是失神，腿软地想往地上滑，可独步制住了他的腰身，将他翻转过来推抵到了门上。<br/>
至此他除了喘息还什么声音都没有发出过，一句话都不说，一二三对这样阴郁的恋人有些陌生：“喂，独步君，你生气了吗？”<br/>
身后的青年动作一顿，没有正面回应，只是说了一句此前他从未说过的话，却让一二三瞬间硬了第二次：“今天我可以不戴套吗？我想射在里面。”<br/>
而后似乎并不打算等他同意，第一根手指已经开始帮他扩张了，一二三闷哼了一下，独步突然低声道：“这是同意了哦？”<br/>
一二三心道，这是生气了吗？这是生气了吧！你可以天天生气吗？咦这样好像不太好。<br/>
独步有些用力地将一二三的身体按低了一些，再一次轻抚过他的腰背，爱人的腰肢塌陷下去，男性独有的宽阔肩膀与纤细得有些不可思议的腰线展露在独步面前，那种优美的视觉冲击.....他一口咬住了一二三的肩颈后，他已经盯着那块仿佛闪着丝绒光泽的肌肤好久了。<br/>
是咬疼了吗？一二三难耐地颤抖起来。<br/>
独步感觉这屋里光线太暗了些。<br/>
「不，或者是我太暗了些。」像是在亵渎光明之子一样。</p><p>这次进得有点太快了，一二三没忍住呼了一声疼。这里毕竟是他的工作地点，他们俩才刚刚在一起几个月，还没有在这里也放上润滑配套用具，所以今天，独步用的是一二三自己的精液。<br/>
有些太干涩了，但也太温暖了。独步失神地想。刚才一二三那声呼疼又软又绵，让他陡然再硬一分，一二三正被刚进入的他撑得有几分不适，此时不由瞪大了眼睛，居然还可以更大！呜，生气的独步君，又可怕又可爱是怎么回事。<br/>
独步开始动作了，几次之后就精准地找到了那处要命的地方，一二三开始还试图捂住自己的嘴不让薄薄门板后的世界发现这样的自己，可今天的独步实在是超常发挥了，他一面顶弄，一面俯身贴着一二三的耳朵用那低低的还有些含混的嗓音道：“拜托了，叫出来好吗，我想听。”<br/>
一二三立刻放弃了自我挣扎，愈来愈大的愉悦迫使他昂起头，拉出一道天鹅般漂亮的肩颈线条，尖叫出声：“啊——独步——啊！”<br/>
独步用力环住怀中之人，用力地一下一下挺身进去，一二三又爽又被这节奏弄得疼痛，不住地哀求：“呜！！呜啊！慢点啊独步！！啊啊！疼……好疼……”<br/>
独步被他求得心软得一塌糊涂，可这种时候的男人那处基本不靠大脑指挥了，竟然越发凶狠。<br/>
当一二三被那股猛然袭来的热流刺激得涌出泪珠时，独步搂在他胸口处的手臂都被他的指甲掐出红印来了。<br/>
两人安静了片刻，一二三全靠独步拉着自己才没有瘫下去，而他清晰地感觉到，后穴里那个家伙正在一点点第二次硬起来。<br/>
『要命啊喂，现在其实哪里不对吧。』一二三神思恍惚中心念电转，『独步是那种生气之后做了几次就会消气的人吗？怎么可能。』</p><p>和人们用固有思维理解的不同，牛郎们的营业额中好多大头都是男性客人贡献的，一二三号称自己是新宿区歌舞伎町头牌牛郎不是吹嘘，说起大头来，他有以踯躅森卢笙为首的一个黑道组的固定男客人。更别提还有许许多多“散货客人”。<br/>
平时日子男人们会一起钓个鱼，谈天喝酒什么的，但今天，是情人节。<br/>
踯躅森卢笙本来是好意，反正今天都是要喝一顿的，不如来好友这里。于是带着一群单身汉黑道小弟浩浩荡荡赶来给一二三“撑场子”，不想他去了一趟卫生间的功夫，回来就被递上了骰子和酒杯，闹闹哄哄中总算听明白了他的小弟跟人家店里的牛郎开赌了，赌输的人要么喝一杯烈酒要么别人帮他脱一件衣服。<br/>
这玩法没什么稀奇的，好多来这里的女孩子都会特意穿双层丝袜，双层手套甚至多戴几件首饰狙击漂亮的男人们，牛郎们也大多不惧这种场面，坦然地大笑着接受女孩子泼在自己胸肌上的酒液。<br/>
所以这些喝大的家伙不过是想在满场各式各样的女孩子面前炫耀自己的肌肉和大块刺青罢了，哪里有恶意。可一二三断然是不能脱衣服的，发作更是不必，他便仗着酒量好硬着头皮喝了好几杯，刚要告饶撤退，卢笙就回来了，两人在起哄中玩了一把，卢笙还赢了。<br/>
一二三脸有点白，烈酒一杯一杯地喝让他也不太舒服了，卢笙当时也没想太多道：“那么就脱衣服吧，领带也可以算衣服吧。”说着便向一二三抬起了手。<br/>
一二三不想拂了好友的面子，僵硬了一下，止住了后退的欲望：“真是的，输给你们了，那么就一条领带吧，今天就到这里了哦。”</p><p>可在观音坂独步眼里事情是另一种样子。<br/>
今天是情人节，他头一次主动要求加班到深夜，只为了换来第二天的休假——他想和恋人伊弉冉一二三甜甜蜜蜜地在家安心度过一整天。<br/>
礼物都准备好了，可推开牛郎店的门却看到众星拱月般耀眼的一二三，以及说了几句话就要抬手解他领带的一个英俊的挺拔青年。<br/>
问题是一二三他没有拒绝。<br/>
独步加班到突突跳的脑血管当即就要爆炸了。反应过来的时候已经冲上去打开了卢笙的手：“喂，我能问下这是在做什么吗？”<br/>
卢笙的几个小弟哗啦啦站了起来：“喂，你这家伙找茬吗？！”<br/>
“做什么？喝酒赌骰子没见过吗？！第一次来这种地方吧！乡巴佬！”<br/>
“喂！走开啊！”<br/>
被打手的卢笙不知所措了，他依稀想起来一二三好像确实提过自己不能脱西服来着，当着小弟的面他就道：“确实是这样，这是牛郎店的一种游戏罢了，赌输的人喝酒，或者别人给他脱一件衣服。伊弉冉君不方便脱的话，喝一杯……”说着他又意识到不对，伊弉冉已经喝了很多了，他简直想抽自己。<br/>
“啊，独步，没关系了，店里确实经常这样的……”一二三劝道。<br/>
“那么我来替他喝吧。”独步一贯不是头脑不清醒的人，他已经明白怎么回事了，只是一杯酒下肚后，烈酒，加班后的烦躁，该死的醋意，还有那种对比……种种负面情绪像粗黑的马克笔印迹刷刷刷刷布满了他的心脏。<br/>
他把酒杯摔在了地上。满心想的都是：『我好想占有一二三，让他是我的。他本该是我的。』<br/>
拥抱他，啃噬他，进入他，让他娇喘，让他求饶，让他无力地倚靠在自己身上只能承受自己一次又一次的冲击和侵犯。<br/>
回过神来这些想法吓到了本人。<br/>
『诶？我是这样的人吗。原来内心深处我是个这样的家伙啊。不愿意让自己的伴侣和别人接触，这和变态有什么区别……我……我果然……把一切都搞砸了……连爱情都被我弄成这种古怪的样子……我…我总是这样……』<br/>
独步有点想吐。</p><p>“唔……噗哈哈哈哈……独步亲，哈哈哈哈，”一二三把人按到自己休息室的单人床上把他逼问出了原委，听完之后他却觉得好好笑，满心都是柔软，“你某种意义上也是一杯倒呢哈哈哈哈……好可爱~”<br/>
“什么啊，你不要笑我啊……”独步有点慌乱，他仰面躺着，而此时的一二三正如他心中阴暗想法那样，懒懒地趴在自己身上，两人依偎着。<br/>
“喝醉了之后意外地坦率呢，好可爱~”一二三根本不管独步害羞不害羞，撑死身体，双臂缠着他的脖子就去吻他，“最喜欢你了！”<br/>
“诶？！！！”独步被这一记直球正中心怀，仿佛听见了花开的声音。<br/>
“真是正人君子啊，独步亲~”一二三从床上爬起来，探手到独步带来的礼品袋那里，“不行，这么可爱，我一定要给你点奖励，买了什么？是我上次说过喜欢的那种巧克力嘛？”<br/>
“嗯，嗯……是的……瞒不过你呀……”独步还没搞清楚自己怎么戳到了一二三的萌点，自己那些想法难道在一二三看来居然是可爱？？<br/>
“喔，还有配套的永生花，天哪，独步亲！真的是第一次谈恋爱吗！我的心都要被你甜化了！”<br/>
“嗯……是店家推荐啦，我说想给爱人一个情人节礼物，人家问我是什么样的人，我说是，花朵一样的……特别美好……的……唔我在说什么啊！”独步双手啪地捂住脸，他被自己这种，一二三一问就全都倒出来的脑回路折服了，『太羞耻了！』<br/>
“好呀好呀，花朵是吧，”一二三笑着挑拣出一块形状应景的糖，用牙齿撕开包装袋后叼起，回到独步身前，屈起一条腿靠在床边，居高临下地看着他，“呐，亲爱的，干我吧，如果我咬断了这朵花，就狠狠地干我，如果这朵花最后化掉，就来吻我。”<br/>
是油滴入了烈火吗？是漫山遍野青草初诞吗？<br/>
『用什么来形容此刻的美好呢？』独步把一二三压在身下，看着他的脸庞染上红晕时想道。<br/>
“独步，”一二三忽然含混不清地喊他，他的眼神里满是温柔，然后牙齿咬合，“好甜的糖，谢谢你。”<br/>
如他所愿的一阵狂风骤雨般的冲击来临了，独步难以自抑地握住他的曲线紧绷的长腿架起，狠狠地将青筋遍布的性器抽出，顶入，一次又一次。<br/>
换来一二三意乱神迷地呻吟乃至尖叫：“啊！！！慢啊！呜啊……独步~独步……好舒服………啊啊啊…………”<br/>
糖自然是化了，独步又听话地去深深地吻他，掠夺了他嘴里的空气和唾液，确实好甜。</p><p>这一次是连做两场，一二三实在是一丁点力气都没有了，也射不出什么了。休息室本来就不大，床更是太小，餍足后的两人只能半交叠着躺在一起，独步要时刻小心不被怀里那家伙撩拨起来。<br/>
一二三浑身都是独步的印迹了，腰间股间有青青紫紫，乳首红亮亮的显然是被吸咬过，动人的锁骨线条更是布满咬痕。几场性事下来，他昏沉不已，但有些话还是要和独步谈明白。<br/>
他深知这位从小一起长大，最近还升格成枕边人的恋人的性格，明明不是他的错，却总是喜欢揽到自己身上来，真是让人担心的家伙。<br/>
『嘛，有我一二三在，他也不会怎么样就是了。』<br/>
“呐，独步，我最喜欢你了。”他又说了一遍。<br/>
独步愣愣地不知道怎么回应：“嗯，嗯，我也喜欢你……”<br/>
一二三教他：“不对，你应该问我喜欢你哪里。”<br/>
“？？？那，你喜欢我哪里？”这个问题恰好是今晚扎在独步心里的刺，他确实想要弄明白，自己如何配得上耀眼的一二三。<br/>
“我最喜欢你——哪里都喜欢，说不上哪里，你吃醋我喜欢，你想霸占我我喜欢，你给我买糖，说我是花朵我喜欢——总之，我爱你啊，亲爱的。”一二三一口气说了好多，最后昏昏沉沉地要睡着了，还在嘟囔，“我也好想霸占你，一辈子不松开。”<br/>
独步搂紧了他，抚摸他细腻的肌肤纹理，被莫名震撼了，也像是被拯救了：“嗯，我爱你，一二三……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>